


Con ayuda de la Luna

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crackshipping en Haikyuu bc why not, M/M, TsukiNishi, TsukiNoya a la vena, Tsukki-sensei
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Karasuno suelen tomarse medidas desesperadas para que sus alumnos puedan aprobar las materias de cada año sin dificultades, y en ocasiones resultan. Aunque a veces se consigue mucho más que solo aprobar las asignaturas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con ayuda de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.

— … ¿Eh?

— ¿Podrías hacerlo?

 

Takeda repitió la pregunta, mirando con ansiedad al joven rubio. Aún un tanto incrédulo, Tsukishima dejó caer sus hombros, permaneciendo sentado aún frente al docente de cabellos negros.

 

— ¿Está consciente de que estoy en primer año aún, Profesor Takeda? No puedo ser tutor de alguien de un curso superior.

— Hablé con el Profesor Sugimoto, y fue él mismo quien te recomendó.

— ¿De verdad? —Tsukishima se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Takeda asintió varias veces con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta, y volvió a mirarlo al momento siguiente.

— No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, Tsukishima. Sé que quizás sea un poco problemático, pero confío en que eres capaz.

 

Acabó por aceptar, aunque no muy convencido, mientras que Takeda estaba feliz de haber conseguido a alguien que pudiera ayudar a uno de los pocos alumnos que no parecían tener cabeza para aprender Historia Universal ni Historia de Japón. Sugimoto era el profesor de Historia, y para que él dijera eso, quizás y de verdad podía tomar esa responsabilidad. Tsukishima salió de la Sala de Profesores con la tarea de volver a la hora de almuerzo del lunes siguiente. Ahí se juntaría con el que sería su “alumno” durante una temporada. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el inicio de las clases cuando los alumnos de primer año habían tenido pruebas de Nivelación en la mayoría de las asignaturas, de forma que los profesores podían hacerse una idea general sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de cada clase, ayudándose a determinar en qué debían poner énfasis. En la prueba de Historia, Tsukishima había sido el mejor evaluado en su clase, sin haber requerido de ningún estudio previo.

No le comentó nada a Yamaguchi, pues no lo creyó necesario. Mientras no comenzaran las “clases” como tales, no sonaba como algo interesante a su parecer. Por lo pronto, debía esperar a saber de quién se supone que debía ser tutor.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al momento de ser presentado como “tutor”, el profesor Sugimoto le hizo sentarse frente a Nishinoya Yuu.

 

— Hasta donde el profesor Takeda me dijo, ustedes se conocen, ¿no? Pensé que sería bueno juntarles con alguien que conocieran, para que no resulte tan incómodo para ninguno.

— Sí, pero… —Tsukishima miró al maestro con una expresión de cansancio, y dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo al líbero.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Nishinoya se cruzó de brazos, mirando al otro con una ceja levantada.

— Los dejaré para que se pongan de acuerdo. Recuerda la lista de contenidos a reforzar, Nishinoya.

— Sí, sí. Ya la tengo.

 

Dicho aquello, el profesor Sugimoto continuó armando grupos con el resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón. Y mientras todos empezaban a conversar, Tsukishima continuaba en silencio, mirando a Nishinoya alternadamente a la mesa. Y Nishinoya lo miraba fijamente de vuelta. Sin que el contrario lo pidiera, le acercó la hoja que el docente le había entregado, con un resumen de su rendimiento en la asignatura durante el primer año y lo que iba del segundo.

 

— … Aprobaste solo uno de los exámenes…

— Y por poco.

— ¿Es una broma?

— Nop.

— …

— …

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

— La verdad es que no quiero más problemas con mis padres. Me dijeron que debo aprobar con más de 60 este año, o me sacarán del colegio.

— Te están pidiendo bastante… 

— ¡Oye! 

— Es cierto. Quieres subir de un promedio de 30 puntos a 80.

— ¡Pero sé que puedo! Claro… Si me ayudas un poco.

— Haré lo que pueda.

— Te deberé una, Tsukishima.

— Como sea… ¿Te dieron la versión corregida de tu examen de diagnóstico?

— Sí, hoy mismo. —el de mechón rubio le acercó otra de las hojas, y el menor la leyó con calma.

 

Vaya problema en que se había metido. 

¿Cómo iba a conseguir que alguien que no recordaba de dónde provenía el renombre de Nobunaga Oda o la importancia de la caída del muro de Berlín aprobara Historia con más de 60 puntos? 

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace tiempo que venía pensando en escribir algo así, por lo que dejaré el "prólogo" por ahora. Ordenaré bien mis ideas antes de avanzar con esta historia, pero espero poder actualizar pronto ;;
> 
> Cualquier comentario/crítica/sugerencia será bien recibida (❁´▽`❁)
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ♡


End file.
